


Color me Yellow

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based off actual episodes, F/M, Female Bill Cipher, Mabels moms racist, Past Child Abuse, Tags will be added, Violence, dipper has sad boi hours, mabels not a nice character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: Dipper wasn't normal and he never knew why until he goes to Gravity Falls to unlock the hidden secrets of why he was so....odd.
Relationships: Bill/Ford - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

Dipper knew he was strange, ever since he was little, this was due to many things that he had that was unique, unlike anyone had ever seen.

He had bizarre teddy shaped mark on his hand ever since birth, his ombre chocolate brown hair that faded into a light blonde, his heterochromic gaze of brown and gold, along with the constellations on his back, making him feel like a galaxy, but that wasn't the worst to him that made him feel insecure about himself,

The worst part about himself that he hated because it made him a target for bullying was of the two birthmarks he had obtained. The second birthmark was of the dipper constellation, if it was the Big or Little Dipper he couldn't answer.

But the birthmark that sat on his forehead was the reason why he was constantly considered strange and bizarre because to be frank children can be cruel and they were cruel to Mason by giving him the nickname of 'Dipper' which he started using making it his own causing the kids who called him that to get angrier.

Dipper knew right around the time he was 9 that he was special and unique and that he should be perfectly happy with the fact he wasn't like everyone else in Piedmont but when he started to embrace his differences, his own family put him down.

Dipper remembered the night of his 9th birthday perfectly,

There were presents and cake but Dipper knew everything wasn't for him because all the decorations were pink and glittery along with matching presents.

Dipper just sat at the kitchen table doing his mathematics while his father stared at his work in wonder.

Dipper knew his father loved him and was interested in the paranormal like he was but his mother was different, she was old fashioned, rather like stereotypical 1950s woman.

Their mother was always dolled up and always used to call Dipper a demons child, due to how different he was to his parents especially while both his parents had ivory skin, he had ivory mixed with caramel pigmented skin and how both his parents have mocha eyes he had heterochromic orbs.

But his mother always treated him like a second class citizen in their home due to the fact that because of him, they had to get Mabel tested to see if she was another man's child and it gave Lillian a bad reputation which she didn't take well.

But back to the birthday party, Dipper was doing his homework while Mabel was bouncing off the walls and their mother was baking apple pie because their mother preferred it to be homemade than bought in the store.

"Alexander, what are you doing with him?" Lillian gestured her hand towards Dipper, it was almost like she distanced herself from her own son, she didn't even use the name she gave him.

Dipper couldn't help put put his pencil down and start to pack up while his father just glared at his wife for making THEIR son uncomfortable and sad. 

Lillian just rolled her eyes and proceeded to put on oven mitts while Alexander just started to pack up for work and kissed his son's darker shade cheek, letting him know that Alexander still cared for him.

Dipper just followed his father out the kitchen, too scared of what might occur if they were left alone together, he still remembered the last time....it still made him tear up and shake.

Dipper snapped out of remembering by Mabel tackling him to the ground and gave puppy dog eyes, meaning she wanted him to fo something for her.

He huffed out and gave Mabel a look to which she asked,

"Hey dippy, let's go celebrate our birthday at the park!" Mabel was always excited about spending time with her brother especially since their mother didn't let them spend time together.

"He won't be going anywhere but you can go honey." Their mother stood in the doorway to the kitchen glaring at the boy with such hate and regret.

Dipper knew he wasn't wanted by his mother, he was just the extra, maybe if he was a girl his story would be different.

But Mabel got off him and slowly zombie shuffled over to the couch and plopped down glaring at her mother, Dipper slowly got up as to not draw attention to himself as their mother has slowly stepped towards Mabel on the couch.

He knew that if he didn't go now, it was prayers and lashes for him, especially since Lillian would probably make Mabel go to the park without him.

Dipper slowly crawled up the stairs as their mother encouraged Mabel to go by herself but Mabel was persistent, and refused to go down without a verbal fight.

Once Dipper made it to his room he closed the door and locked it. Mason glanced around the room to see where he could possibly hide if his mother came looking for him and he settled for under the bed since it was the perfect spot to read.

So he hid for the rest of the Friday night that their birthday took place on into the Saturday morning.

Dipper still, at age 12, shutters at the fear that the woman was able to engrave in his mind.

She still does but Lillian toned it down in large notches where she just tolerates him for her daughter who became spoiled due to Lillian.

Alexander had left their lives after the twins 10th birthday after he discovered the brutal red bloody marks all over his sons body.

He swore to her that once he was able to get a new wife, he would file for child custody because she clearly wasn't able to be a parent to the mentally fragile boy.

Lillian knew that if she wanted to keep Mabel she'd have to be nice towards her biggest regret, she honestly thought that she should have suffocated him when he was an infant because he just too difficult to accept.

Mabel was eating her cereal with Dipper while smiling at him looking at his brown hat with a star on it, she giggled mentally because it was his lucky hat. 

As if Mason couldn't be set free from this restrictive version of the home his mother had opened the door and smiled at Mabel, completely ignoring the fact she had a son right next to her daughter.

"Guess where I'm sending you...two.." she swallowed the two down in disgust which Dipper had gotten used to the disgust whenever it came to talking to or about him.

"Where mom?!" Mabel bounced in her seat, getting overexcited about the sudden trip and giggling while her mother smiled at her, encouraging the excitement.

"Well since you haven't been anywhere out of state my little star, I was thinking of sending you to Gravity Falls in Oregon, to see your great uncle Stanford." Lillian smiled but when turned her head towards Dipper, her smile was replaced with a frown while Dipper made the worst mistake of that day by talking to Mabel.

"I've read about Gravity Falls, I heard it's the home of the weird and bizarre and there's actually some pretty cool facts-" his mother immediately cut him off,

"Don't taint her head with those filthy lies, I should fucking hit you for saying such ridiculous things...go before I change my mind you worthless waste of time." She slammed her hands down on the table making the boy jump and get out his chair and leave while Mabel just ignored it ever since their father left.

Dipper just knew that he shouldn't let her words sting like salt in the preexisting wounds that she made. But he couldn't help it, it was unfair on how Mabel was the golden child who could do no wrong while he was the one who faced neglect, verbal and physical abuse.

He hoped that maybe with the trip to Gravity Falls would make him feel like he's at home or at least help him to figure out why he was so different to the rest of the Pines family.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø


	2. Gravity Falls

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

Gravity Falls just by looking at it was a basic town with unique people that made Dipper feel better about himself, knowing that he wasn't a freak.

Most people actually were intrigued by his oddness and Mabel of course tried to out weird Dipper by acting bizarre when Dipper knew that she was a prissy princess.

Dipper also knew that her behavior wasn't and isn't her fault because their mother programed her to act and behave in such a terrible manner. Dipper just stood back and just smiled in the background as she was the glittering metaphorical belle of the ball, soaking in peoples praises on how happy and sweet she was when in actuality she wasn't.

Dipper knew Mabel would never be satisfied because their mother had spoiled her and only paid attention to her when she was acting like a prissy brat and that caused her to be empty inside and having to fake all her emotions along with diving into her own fantasy world where if she wanted something she'd have it, it wasn't too far off from what their lives were like.

Dipper was the opposite in comparison with how he values all his possessions which were his clothes, hat and his soft ash brown teddy bear with a bow tie that was crimson red that faded into gold.

For some reason Dipper was always attached to the bear, like a faded memory that refused to come to the surface, that reminded him of a better warmer fuzzier time. But he felt content with the warmth the bear provided and held it on the bus ride there while Mabel shrugged her shoulders, she had no right to judge because she packed all her stuffed animals.

But she did feel a prickle of jealousy towards the bear because it had her brother's attention and frankly she didn't like competition for Dipper's attention. 

But when they stopped for the first time in Gravity Falls they met their great uncle Stanford who wore a fez and nice suit like attire giving off an aura of mystery.

Dipper and Mabel were given the attic to sleep in with twin beds, Mabel quickly opened her suit case to put up her boy band themed posters on the wall while Dipper scanned around the room looking around feeling the very familiar atmosphere.

He shrugged off the feeling and laid down on the cot he was destined for by Mabel due to her already picking her side. As Mabel was humming a popular song Dipper closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

»Time skip: a few weeks later«

Dipper and Mabel despite only being there for a few weeks already we're having the time of their lives with the abnormal creatures of the forest,

Mabel got preposed to by a bunch of gnomes who Dipper thought was a zombie in the beginning. But of course things aren't what they seem and of course Dipper saves them from a horrifying end, like many occasions to come.

But Dipper still felt the pull from the forest, like he belonged there...like it was his home...a comfort place.

Dipper didn't understand the pull and fascination with the forest that was dark black mixed with emerald with the soothing noises of crickets rustling their legs together to create a harmony full of chirps.

Dipper loved exploring the woods and the town, wanting to drink the knowledge like a can of Pitt cola which always reminded him of the family trip to Georgia, a town not too far away from their own, town that had the aesthetic of the state with the same name when they were 6 due to the peach flavor.

Dipper loved how he met very fascinating characters like Soos, Soos wore a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, Dipper would compare with a beaver. 

Soos was stocky guy and wore dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt that matched his eyes with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back. 

He also has a double chin and has a few hairs on his face that he glues on himself. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Dipper's which Dipper didn't feel alone especially since Soos didn't exactly have a father figure in his life and Dipper felt the relation to the man child was strong between them. 

Dipper knew his situation wasn't as sad as Soos' but he felt a connection on a deeper level with the man.

Dipper loved the tubby man like an older brother because of his kindness along with how innocent he is and his humor was refreshing to Dipper who was used to insults and jokes about his masculinity by both his mother and Mabel.

"Hey dude, why did the duck cross the road?" The man child giggled as he swept the floor as Dipper rose an eyebrow at him, silently asking what the answer was while he shined the glass on the outside of the exhibits of phony monsters and myths.

"Why?" Dipper smiled softly as Soos tried to make him happier since he hadn't been getting much sleep lately,

"Because he didn't want to be a chicken." Soos held the broom with his right hand and did a finger gun with the other while Dipper snorted at the stupid joke.

"That was horrible." Dipper tiredly chuckled and yawned after and Stan had come out to investigate how the shop looked like and took one glance at Dipper,

"Jesus kid are you getting enough sleep?" Stan pointed out his eye bags quickly and Dipper just gave a dead look as if he was ready to die,

"Sometimes when I sneeze I close my eyes." he blinked slowly one eye before the other and Stan looked to Soos and Soos nodded his head and he picked up Dipper and slugged his over his shoulder to go tuck him in because first it was the kid not bathing for a whole week and now it's the fact that he's sleep deprived.

As Soos tucked him in Dipper was settled and started to drift because of the soft warm twin bed that he had snuggled into plus his bear at his side had his eyes stapled shut.

Soos left the room with a soft smile that the boy will definitely be catching up in his sleep schedule because if how quickly Dipper went down.

Meanwhile downstairs Mabel and Stan were having a conversation about Dipper which Soos had over heard and eavesdropped on,

"I don't know Gruncle Stan I feel as if he's not my brother, my mom thinks someone switched him and my actual brother at birth." Mabel chuckled and Stan rose an eyebrow at the usually happy girls attitude towards her brother,

"So what if he's a little different, he's still your brother, I mean you should Appreciate him while you still have him." Now it was Mabel's turn to be suspicious about the guilt ridden look that Stan displayed openly.

With a shrug of her shoulders Mabel skipped out the door to go eat some delicious food at Lazy Susan's Diner and Soos plus Stan figured that she didn't like her brother as much as she claimed she did.

With a silent sigh from both men, they continued to their tasks, Stan counting money and Soos manning the register since he finished the cleaning with Dipper.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,


	3. The Northwest Manor

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────» 

Dipper scoffed at the girls jealousies towards Pacifica and made it obvious 

"Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst-" the odd boy out was interrupted by a knock at door; with a groan Dipper decided to get up to answer it because he knew no one else would do it.

"And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." He continued as he slowly trotted to the door and opened it to see the very thing he was bashing, Pacifica Northwest.

"I need your help." The blonde started off but was answered with a "You're the worst " and a door slam to the face and all girls gasped at the boy's audacity to slam the door on the most prettiest and richest girl probably ever.

"See told you I'd do it." He pulled off a triumphant smirk at the three girls and was met with a punch in the arm from Mabel that caused him to fall to the ground.

His eyes widened as he stifled a giggle at the pulsing spot where he was punched, Mabel's punches used to hurt. But now they're somehow funny to him?

He was about to laugh and make him look insane but the knock on the door was the one thing that caused him to become pissed again.

He opened the door again and was met with Pacifica dressed in fancy rags to disguise herself,

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor-" for a dramatic effect she took off her designer sunglasses and continued with her plead to the tanner of the two,

"If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!" Pacifica was ready to go on her knees begging for the expert in this situation without getting the press involved but the heterochromic boy answered her,

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel." He didn't care about himself but he did care for Mabel no matter how many fights they got into because of their father leaving and Mabel's brain washing from their mother.

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" She put her hands together like she was getting ready to pray for Dipper to help her and just as he was about to answer Mabel put a hand over his mouth and dragged him away but not without saying hi to the blonde girl.

"Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!" She jumped with joy at the aspect of getting Dipper to help them get into the fanciest party of all time.

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about!" He was furious that Mabel even wanted to associate herself with such a rude person just to be considered popular or cool. 

Well she did that with Gideon but he couldn't do much about that because his sister put herself in the situation in the first place.

But he was able to calm Gideon down and have the chubby boy cry at the fact that he could never earn Mabel's love, not properly.

But Dipper knew the boy would never change until he grew up.

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream! Along with mine." She gave a sheepish smile at the fact that she wanted to go as well because of the cute boys and the fancy dresses.

"Dreeeaaaaaaaam" the two girls sighed softly as they made a rainbow motion with their hands.

Dipper went back to the platinum blonde haired girl with only a T-shirt on and boxers with his socks and rolled his eyes,

"I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need three tickets to the party." His facial expression was dead pan making Pacifica groan on how serious he was.

"Here! You're lucky I'm desperate." She gave him the golden envelopes sealed with a real tiny miniature diamonds.

"Girls get the glue gun we're making dresses!" 

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"Hurry! Through the garden! Watch out for peacocks!" Pacifica gripped Dipper's hand as she ran through the hallway going to the courtyard. 

Dipper with his head in the journal, of course hits a peacock as they go. 

Dipper and Pacifica muddy their shoes on the garden path as they run away hoping that the ghost doesn't follow them. 

"Come on Come on-" he flips through the pages silently praying that the answer is there, it is and the second he finds it he reads it out loud so the heiress of the Northwest manor could hear him over the sounds of their frantic footsteps and Pacifica's heavy breathing,

"I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror." He pointed ahead of them and turned his head towards her and said,

"Look! There's a silver mirror right there!" He smiles in hope that he didn't have to pray for mercy from the ghost like the journal said.

Dipper and Pacifica run towards a pristine white room, where a large, rectangular mirror hangs on the rear wall. Pacifica grabs Dippers cladded in onyx arm, stopping him before he can enter the room. 

"Wait! Don't go in there! This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!" She tried to plead with him making him more frustrated that he couldn't go in there to take care of the situation.

"What? Are you serious?!" He said that wondering if people really care that much for a stupid rug, and he tries to force his way into the room, but Pacifica holds him back whimpering quietly as he tries worm his way out of her grasp,

"We'll find another way!" The blonde was so close to saying please towards Dipper but the ghost decided to make It's horrid voice known,

"Come out!" It laughed as the two heard it's heavy foot steps and Dipper started to freak out, unused to a stressful situation like this.

"Pacifica, we don't have time for this! Let me through!" She couldn't let him go and she knew that she had to restrain him from the room.

"No, my parents will kill me!" Tears started to stream like a river down her porcelain pale doll like face.

"Why are you so afraid of your parents?!" The boy growled out almost sounding inhuman, scaring the blonde causing her to let go of his sleeve.

"You wouldn't understand!" Pacifica tugged on Dipper's journal which he had a death grip on, tripping them both and causing them to fall through a painting.

♡~~~◇~~~♡ 

"We did it!" The blonde smiled and Hugged Dipper. 

The violet shaded eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and Pacifica backed off awkwardly. 

The richer of the two clears her throat and holds out a 100 dollar bill, avoiding eye-contact with the brunette boy who had saved her.

"Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?" She added another hundred dollar bill to the already existing one and Dipper took the two bills that had Benjamin Franklin on them and stuffed them into the journal.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"You lied to me! All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!" The fragile boy who had so little trust to give had it given it away and had it stomped on by the same girl who he had came to like.

The older gentleman that was her father Leans down threateningly at him; Dipper glares at him, unfazed by the betrayal.

"Look at who you're talking to, boy." He pokes a polished nail into Dipper's breast pocket before continuing,

"I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?" Dipper was offended and he didn't know what he did but he felt liquid slide down his cheeks and Preston was slowly getting terrified of him, 

Pacifica and her mother couldn't see what was happening that made Preston shiver like a baby deer walking for It's first time.

"My kind?-" he was able to calm himself down before turning to Pacifica who grew shocked at the blood that was staining his cheeks but he was unfazed and continued,

"I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain." His voice sounded dead and spine chilling. Pacifica started shedding tears once more and started to explain herself,

"I'm sorry, they made me! I should've told you, but-" Preston rung the bell causing Pacifica to put both of her hands over her mouth and slowly put her head down, the tears still pouring.

Dipper grew angry at the fact that she could be silenced by a small pathetic bell and Preston shook his head and got back into his horrible cruel personality,

"Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come." Dipper glared at the horrible excuse for a father and as he strolled by Pacifica he gave a sympathetic soft look.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

After it was all said and done with the ghost gaining his vengeance on the Northwest's for their selfish behavior and the townspeople flooded Northwest Manor Dipper and Pacifica stood off to the side and Dipper looked towards Pacifica and smiled.

"Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great, you're great." Her cheeks flooded with bright crimson red at his innocent complement and she decided to continue on his words,

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again." She chuckled with a deep disgust towards her parents but Dipper tapped her shoulder and she rose a pale blonde eyebrow at what he was giggling about,

"Hey. Guess what we're standing on." Pacifica glanced down and gasped seeing her parents' favorite white carpet pattern. 

she laughs a light airy laugh that makes Dipper's cheeks flame, and she and Dipper have some fun knocking things onto the carpet. 

As they stopped laughing Pacifica looked towards the door and smiled at the guy she could definitely hangout with again and said,

"Haha. But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up." She strolled away causing Dipper to blush from the sensuality of her long flowing hair and how fascinated he was wondering if it was as silky as it looked. But he was stopped when old man McGucket had came up to him,

"Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!" Dipper never understood the babble that came out of the kooky older man, but Dipper conversed anyway,

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey-" Dipper was interrupted by McGucket who grabbed him by the shoulders and they both dash around a corner to speak in private.

As Dipper opened his mouth to ask what McGucket was doing the old man answered him,

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think something terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!" The older man flailed his arms causing Dipper to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He remembered how he told Mabel how he wanted to ask their mother if they could stay in Gravity Falls and Mabel's first reaction was to grab the laptop which he was so close to finding the author with and smashed it into the ground.

Dipper sighed softly at his sister's rage sometimes but he decided to continue to talk to the older man,

"You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?" He held the elder mans hands and walked off smiling hoping to see Pacifica again.

"But-" McGucket started to talk to the teen boy but he was already gone. McGucket plucked the fixed laptop from his beard and opens it. 

The screen read "IMMINENT THREAT" with what appears to be a countdown, showing less than ninety-six hours until the portal activates. 

McGucket knew that something big was coming and it would be here in less than 4 days.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,.


	4. Sidetracked by a Demon

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4: Sidetracked with a demon

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow." The chubby man put his hand on Dipper's shoulder smiling gently at him. As Dipper was about to say something Mabel of course interrupted with a childish tone,

"I bet you can't!" She smiled challengingly at Soos and he instantly took the bait into Mabel's adventures,

"I bet I can!" Soos Tries to lick his elbow and walks away with Mabel following him chanting.

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me. I just don't know why..is it because he likes Mabel more...did she brain wash him too?" He pondered as he glanced up at a picture of his great uncle Stan.

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!" Stan called from the kitchen and Dipper's heart got heavier towards the older man like he almost wish that he could just cry and hit something, just something to help with the frustrations he was facing with.

Dipper Growls like a wild wolf, decided to grab his Nyarf dart gun and fires it at the picture causing the glass to shatter, like his relationship with everyone especially with Mabel and Stan. Wondering what had he done wrong to deserve what he had gotten.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!" The brunette girl chanted as the pudgy man tried to pull his elbow up enough so his tongue could possibly get close enough to reach it. He stopped trying and said,

"Like the infinite horizon, it eludes my grasp." Mabel pouted because she would have liked to see him lick his elbow because it was cool.

The two were interrupted by a loud laugh and Mabel had a disgusted look on her face,

"Is that who I think it is?" She rose an eyebrow and Soos nodded his head towards the direction of the laugh and the two decided to follow the sound.

The two were met with a sight of Gideon staring at a picture of Stan, except the picture Stan had a red "X" painted over his eyes and Gideon standing in a circle drawn by spray paint surrounded by candles clutching his stomach as his eyes glow a pure sky blue.

Gideon gets brought to his knees with his arms spread out, his glowing blue eyes get brought to the sky by his upwards tilted head, his voice chanting,

"Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!" The background of the quiet forest turns into a monochrome pigmentation, the wildlife pauses in midair and Gideon's eyes turn back to normal as he's met with a tan woman floating in the middle of the circle. 

Gideon along with the two who stood in the bushes watching blushed at the woman's beauty from her golden blonde hair to her soft pink lips and her amber eyes along with her figure of being curvy.

"Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back. Name's Bill Cipher-" the woman introduced herself but Gideon was confused along with Soos and Mabel, why did such a pretty woman like her have a male name, but she continued as she circled around Gideon,

"and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy?-" she paused to laugh to continue her sentence, "I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon!" She gave him a creepy smile that gave all of them shivers. But Gideon snapped back into his controlled persona more quicker than the other two had bit he still had a slight twinge of fear in hos tone,

"W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?" The white haired boy continued with his stare down with the woman who was dressed like a magician and waited for her to answer which she did,

"Oh, I know lots of things!" Her eyes flashed quickly of many various cryptic locations. And her voice grew darker and slower adding on to her creepiness scale.

"lOtS oF tHiNgS." Then her eyes turned to their normal amber shade and she talked once more with her high pitched voice,

"Hey, look what I can do!-" she glanced towards a deer causing the other three to glance there too and did a hand gesture toward the deer of a come here motion and the deer's teeth then fly into the bizarre woman's leather gloved hand. 

Bill then gives the teeth of the deer to Gideon by placing them in his palm and laughs, 

"Deer teeth! For you, kid!" Gideon cried out in shock and throws the teeth on the ground like they were burning his skin and Cipher was met with a pissed off Gideon,

"You're insane!" He backed away from the demon, not sure what's going to happen yet and the demon responded with a shrug of shoulders and a verbal response,

"Sure I am, What's your point?" She twirled her finger causing the teeth to fly back into the deer's mouth who galloped away afterwards,

Gideon now is frustrated with the demon due to what he wants,

"Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe!" Both parties couldn't hear the quiet gasp from Soos and Mabel. The demon laughs at first and then starts to think out loud,

"Wait... Stan Pines?" Her eyes flashed to a picture of a hooded man holding a baby with multiple scratch marks and multiple other symbols along. 

Her eyes went normal again but her expression was of anguish. Soos saw how she had to force a smile on her face,

"You know what, kid? You've convinced me! I'm sold!" Her attitude grew angry at the end thinking about something that nobody else but Bill knew about. But continued anyways with the fake sugary tone and smile,

"I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with finding something I have lost...We'll work out the details later." Her eyes gleamed brighter than before and Gideon nodded his head and held out his hand saying the fateful words,

"Deal." Bills slim hand lights up with blue fire surrounding her entire hand and the demon shakes hands with Gideon at his agreement.

Her tone became angry again and Gideon was scared of why the demon was mad, 

"Well, time to invade Stan's mind! This should be fun! But Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" She did a peace sign while her body fizzled out and Gideon shivered with glee,

"It worked!" Mabel and Soos now knew what to do. They had to tell Dipper he would know what to do.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

Dipper was sweeping the carpet in the living room while Stan slept in his chair. Dipper rolled his eyes at the unfair treatment he received from the older man who mumbled and whimpered in his sleep,

Dipper stopped when Stan started to talk in his sleep,

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He rolled around in the chair with an anguished look on his face and Dipper almost felt sorry for him. Keyword: Almost.

But he still was curious about what was plaguing his nights with such vivid horror and just kept his thoughts to himself as he strolled out.

But was met with a panting Mabel and a serious Soos by her side eating Burrito Bites.

"Dipper! We've gotta help Gruncle Stan!" She shook him and he just pushed her off causing her eyes to brim with tears on how Dipper just shoved her away, but Soos got Dipper's attention better by explaining the situation first,

"This evil magician lady said she's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also I stopped for snacks on the way here. " Dipper looked confused about a mysterious Magician woman but he flipped through the journal 3 until he was met with the page of Bill Cipher who was a triangular shaped demon, but had a human form of a female with male genitalia.

"Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let her enter your mind" Dipper read out loud and glanced towards Mabel who had tears pooling her light brown hazel like eyes while he rolled his amber and chocolate pigmented orbs.

"Oh Grunkle Stan!" She held on to the older mans arm while he grunted in his sleep.

Dipper closed the book uncaring towards this situation but Mabel ripped the book out of his tanned hands and flipped to the page and started to read,

"It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent her chaos. One must simply recite this incantation." she smiled at the thought of saving her Gruncle Stan and smiled towards Dipper who gave her a cold look,

"I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?" His tone grew bitter and Soos and Mabel became worried that the expert in supernatural wasn't going to come with them but Mabel responded with,

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!" She put her hands on her cheeks for a dramatic effect and Dipper let out a growl that made Soos and Mabel take a step back in fear from how animalistic it sounded,

"Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: your uncle's mind." Mabel got sad that Dipper didn't say our uncle but he did smile and nudge Soos who giggled and laughed along with Dipper.

Soos looked at Dipper and said,

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Dipper smiled at Soos's antics with Mabel wondering why their relationship wasn't like that,

Mabel's jealousy for her own brother caused her to lightly shove Soos out of the way so she could talk to him but before she could open her mouth Dipper said-

"Can you go get candles?" She frowned and left to go get candles while Dipper asked Soos for a Burritos Bite which Soos was happy to give. Plus Soos answered his own question from earlier,

"You know I'll just bring them." He chuckled as Dipper grabbed the candles from Mabel and started to prepare the ritual.

♡~~~◇~~~♡ 

"Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that... dream demon into his mind." He held up the book and Mabel and Soos nodded.

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now? Maybe it's just-" Soos cleared his throat and started to mimic Stan,

"I love Soos like a son!" He held his hand like a sock puppet like position while flapping the hand puppets mouth while speaking.

Dipper giggled as Soos nudged him and Dipper tried to stop laughing but he couldn't but he was able to calm himself down in order to give a Soos a giggling statement,

"This is serious!" He snickered until he took deep breaths to calm himself down he smiled as Soos said sorry in his Stan voice.

"Let's do this" Dipper, Mabel and Soos put their hands on Stans forehead and Dipper read from the journal that sat opened in his other hand,

"Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" As Dipper spoke, his eyes glow sky blue, then Soos', then Mabel's and the candles go out, and after the incantation, there is a blue explosion. 

Once they open their eyes they're in Stan's mind.

Mabel and Soos make exclamations of awe while Dipper had a sour expression on his face and he knew that they had to find Bill.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø


	5. Sidetracked by a Demon (2)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

"What the?" Soos looked around the front yard of the mystery shack that was painted with a monochrome art pallet and Mabel was in awe as well having her own thoughts of where they were,

"Whoa, this is Stan's mind?" She touched some of the trees by the shack and Dipper just stood unamused glancing around and Soos went back and glanced towards Dipper withholding a chuckle and Dipper smiled softly and Soos said,

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies." That caused Dipper to giggle while Mabel joined in being amused by Soos' joke.

But Mabel go serious while the two males calmed down and she said with determination written all over her face,

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle girl thing!" All three nodded their heads and their visions were clouded by a smoke and was met with the same entity,

"Yeah, look out for the triangle girl!" Cipher chuckled at Mabel's attempt to try to stop Bill from getting the memory she needed to get Gideon to help her.

"It's him! It's the girl!" Soos pointed at the attractive freckled figure who leaned down having her stomach on the canes hook like end.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" She raised her fist and ran for Bill but Bill gave a sigh and raised her arms up letting Mabel go completely into her figure disappearing as Bill's form swallowed her.

A few seconds later she came back out with her body facing Dipper and Soos with her arms out,

"Gotcha! Wait, what?" She glanced back to the woman who had a smirk on her face,

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star..." she glanced towards Dipper and glanced at his hat and Bill's eyes gave away the emotion of relief from something when she saw Dipper but continued with his sentence,

"Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" Bill snapped her fingers and shot a blue laser that ended up putting a gaping hole in Mabel's chest.

Dipper of course screamed in horror and he had to breathe deeply in order to stop the tears because that could have possibly been him.

"Boop!" Mabel's left arm went back to put it through the hole in her chest and giggled at the tingling feeling.

"Mabel!...What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" He was worried about her first then focused on what the demon wanted out of the deal and Bill answered him,

"Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." Bill looked bored as she looked at her gold and black nails wondering if Bill should change the design of the gold.

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel had guts to Soos but Dipper wanted to say that Bill could do that for some reason, he didn't hate Stan but I guess he wanted to take his frustrations out on both him and Mabel.

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." She made a finger gun against her temple and Bill's demonic voice came back when blue flames engulfed her body,

"I even know what you're thinking right now!" Bill gripped the cane with both hands and gave a closed eyed smile and Mabel had a little pout like angry look on her face,

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" She gave a triumphant smile of Bill not being able to guess about what she was thinking about, but she was shocked when Bill made Xyler and Craz, the lawyer boys from Dream Boy High her favorite movie appear in front of her.

"Woah where are we bro?" The blonde one named Xyler wonders in curiosity while his blue haired companion chose to speak,

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" He pointed towards Mabel who grew a blush on her face from her idols complementing her.

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" Bill walked backwards letting the walls of the house swallow her whole. 

The gang went immediately after Bill.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

As the crew roamed around Stan's mind for the memory that Bill wanted Dipper noticed a door with cursive writing and what had been written was "Dipper Memories" 

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" Dipper opened the door just a smidge and was met with Mabel's hand closing the door,

"That doesn't seen like a good idea." Soos replied along with Mabel closing the door. But Dipper wanted to know, he really did. He just wanted to know whether or not Stan just hated him.

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me." He gave Soos a look that was dripping with melancholy, Soos knew that Dipper needed attention and love like everyone else, but Dipper was damaged from both his mother's harsh treatment and Mabel's brainwashing along with Stan always picking on him. 

Soos knew that Dipper wanted to be loved by someone. Stan especially since Dipper sort of looked up to him, Soos was the same way, he looked up to Stan as a father figure as well ever since his father bailed out.

"We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great." Dipper hated how confident she sounded and how sure she was that Stan loved them equally.

"Yeah. Let's just keep moving." Soos smiled at the emotionally scarred boy and as they walked away, Dipper stayed exactly where he was and opened the door with a mischievous grin on his delicate face,

"Just a quick peek." He ran into the door just incase if Mabel and Soos came back for him.

The room he'd entered was filled with multiple metal doors some of which with chains and padlocks on them. Dipper walks by the doors. The sound Stan calling Dipper's name echoes through out the empty halls. Dipper walks in front of one of them and opens the door. 

Inside is a memory of Stan making Dipper chop firewood. He rolled his eyes at the memory and he says,

"I remember this.." he knew but he had to watch since it was Stan's perspective of the memory,

"No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!" Stan had hit Dipper on his head with a newspaper while Dipper gritted his teeth within his mouth, not wanting to piss off the older man.

Dipper walks away to chop the firewood but not with an angry look in his eyes. Stan sits on the lush couch that had come to be his natural habitat.

Soos had come up to Stan twirling his two index fingers together and the man child decided to ask the owner of the shack,

"Dude, Stan, I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?" Dipper leaned into the door wanting to know the answer himself and Dipper's heart secretly smiled within his chest that Soos actually cared enough to ask Stan why he was always being so bossy towards the tween. But memory Stan had started to talk again,

"Look, Soos, I'm gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?" Memory Soos leans in as well as real Dipper wanting to know the answer so badly,

"The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him." Dipper slammed the door shut, listening to the sounds of metal and the sound of his own heart shattering with blood red tears streaming down his face, Dipper gripped onto his locks of ombre hair and yanked at them, sobbing loudly, not able to hold it back anymore.

He knew it, he just knew it. His tears didn't stop, they couldn't, he couldn't even breathe with how hard he sobbed while running his fingernails down his legs leaving crimson blotches to come to the surface of the scarlet pink scratches.

He just couldn't help it anymore. Everyone he knew, everyone he had come to know, they would just hurt him in the end.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier then I thought!" Bill laughed as She was able to trick Mabel. Bill held the door in triumph over the two zodiacs.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" She stuck her tongue out at the demon and Xyler told Mabel,

"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" He applauded her like she was a toddler who showed their parents a macaroni picture they made.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler." She deadpanned towards the blonde who grew sad by her disapproval of his actions.

"Later suckers!" She floated away quickly causing Mabel and Soos to run towards the spot where the demon left to, they saw Dipper coming up the stairs.

"Right on time Sir Dipperton, Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" She smiled towards Dipper and Soos stared in worry especially with the blood that ran down his face along with the ugly deep scratch marks that bled on his legs.

"What's the point? Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me." Dipper's voice was hallowed out and scratchy with a harsh swallow afterwards from all his previous crying.

Soos grew concerned with how Dipper was wabbling and swaying holding on to the banister as to not fall over and Dipper's face was devoured by the expression of emptiness.

"I'm sure that's not true.." Mabel got concerned as well since she can see the wounds and the condition he was in as well.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!" The boy collapsed on his knees a pool of red brimming his eyes, not wanting to let the ruby liquid slide down his cheeks like a avalanche, because he knows that he'll be picked on by Mabel later for it. But everyone except Dipper gasped.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" Dipper glanced at her and knowing what she meant by her first sentence, that Dipper wasn't anything useful to her except for her entertainment and that his feelings don't matter to her. Not anymore. 

Dipper got up and walked up to Mabel and jabbed his naturally ombre black to nude index finger nail into her chest and growled softly at her causing Mabel to shrink back as Dipper said,

"No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix." He gave an insane like smile that almost matched Bill's and Mabel decided to drag Soos off along with Xyler and Craz.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"Yellow!" Bill closed her eyes then reopened them to show a hologram screen displaying on the wall with Gideon being the main display,

"Bill! Did you find the memory with the combination yet?" The little blue suited by rubbed his hands together maniacally as Bill tapped her fingernails against the wooden door.

"Relax, short stack. I got it right here." Bill held up the door and spoke with a fast pace making Gideon think Cipher was in a hurry for something,

"Ha ha ha! Perfect. now give it to me and we'll finish our bargain!" Gideon smiled as Bill's blush pink that worked well with the pigment of her skin was set in a smirk,

"Well Gleeful, there's been a change of plans, I've found what I lost so...I don't need you anymore." Gideon's face turned in bone crushing horror at Bill's statement and the blonde hung up on him.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

Dipper was now back on the first floor on the couch curled up into himself whining softly while blood tears poured out of his eyes. He sniffled and snuggled into the couch trying hard not to cry because all the tears have caused him a clogged nose and a headache.

"Pine tree." Dipper glanced up to see Bill slowly making her way towards him and shook his head symbolizing that he didn't want Bill to step closer.

Bill having no respect for personal space strolled up to the boy and slowly stroked his soft tangled hair with said boy softly nuzzle himself into her palm.

"What's wrong Pine tree?" Dipper looked towards the demon who gave him a soft expression and he sniffled and told Bill with a raspy voice,

"Stan hates me-" his eyes glanced towards Bill who had took Dipper and placed his head of ombre hair on Bill's lap.

"Pine Tree, Fez doesn't hate you...that girl on the other hand." Bill shrugged her shoulders and Dipper shook his head no, Sure Stan hated him the memory told him so,

"C'mon kid I got something to show you." Bill picked Dipper up and placed Dipper on her lush hip with Bill's onyx gloved hand supporting the younger boys back so Dipper didn't fall. Bill proceeded to through the halls looking for the special door Dipper had found.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

Bill opened the door with the memory of Dipper chopping wood

"Aw, this again?" Dipper snuggled into Bill's shoulder.

"He's a loser. He's weak. I just wanna get rid of him." The boy closed his eyes shaking in the demons grasp as they both were in front of the opened and the demon told him to open his eyes which he did and the memory Stan continued,

"Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy." Dipper's eyes widened towards the memory door and Bill just watched as Dipper was watching Stan explain his cause, 

"It was terrible. I was the biggest wimp on the playground!" The memory Stan chuckled with a twinge of sadness in his coice,

"So one summer, my pop signs up me for boxing lessons." Stan waved his hand around explaining the situation of how he kicked ass at fighting,

"It was even worse than the school yard! Y'know, that time I thought my pop was trying to torture me But wouldn't you know it? The old man was doin' me a favor all along!" Stan smiled with how he learned to be the bronze and not to be pushed around anymore.

"Now You see it? That why I'm hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So when the world fights, he fights back." Stan leaned back and Soos glanced as Dipper tried to chop the wood with beads of sweat on his soft chocolate mixed with dashes of vanilla eyebrows.

"Do you think it's actually working?" Soos glanced towards the boy who he considered a younger brother and saw how Dipper wiped the sweat of his caramel toffee mixed with milk skin with his forearm of the same pigmentation, Stan didn't answer him yet but pointed at Dipper who had finally managed to chop the wood in half,

"I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!" Bill had to stifle a laugh at Dipper's dorky behavior and smiled towards him because he himself was shedding tears at the sweetness that came from the memory instead of the bitterness.

"He's really comin' along! When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is." Memory Stan laughed while Soos agreed with him.

"I can take you back Pine Tree to the real world." Dipper was put down and instantly felt the need to crawl back into Bill's arms, they reminded him of the fuzzy times of when he snuggled his bear.

"But what about Gideon, you're working with him." Dipper pouted and Bill simply brushed a lock of ombre hair out of his face,

"Not anymore, I was able to complete his side of the deal without him." With that being said Bill snapped her fingers, causing all of them to enter back into the real world.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø


	6. Why did you lie to us?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

Stan Pines was in the underground laboratory beneath the Shack that was hidden by the vending machine, working on the universe portal. Stan pulls a lever, and green fluid pumps into large, glass tanks. 

He knew this was the only thing to make things right. He had to, for everyones sake.

"Come on, come on. Should be just enough to finish the job." Stan Removes his fez and glove, and without knowing, wipes toxic waste on his forehead, which sizzles and briefly glows jade green.

"Whew. Can't be too careful with this stuff." The familiar to Stan, red lights flash and a buzzer goes off. Stan smiles and turns to look at screen. The screen reads "EVENT INITIALIZED" and an eighteen hour countdown begins. He knew he was- no IS making things right.

"Warning,blah blah blah...Extreme usage could result in minor gravity anomalies.'oh Can it, Poindexter!" Stan slammed the burgundy journal shut and continued on with a motivational speech for himself to continue,

"I've come this far. I'm not givin' up now!" With his built up courage he pushed a button, and the portal began to spin, reminding Stan of where it all went wrong and ruined 3 lives because of him.

"Yes, this is it." He said as his fez floats off of his head. 

Outside the Shack, rocks float off the ground, along with Gompers the goat. 

A boat lifted itself out of the lake. In the scrapyard, broken-down cars and junk lifted off the ground, and inside McGucket's makeshift shack, a blue light blinks, illuminating the sleeping and floating McGucket and the functioning laptop which now reads "ACTIVE" under an image of the portal. 

Back in the Shack, Dipper and Mabel, as well as Waddles, floated off their beds, but sleep undisturbed. There is a resounding "thunk" as everything in town touches back down to the ground. 

No one wakes due to shifting and rumbling along with the floating. 

Stan sighs, nervously towards the swirling ivory and sky blue portal and he knew something,

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but it'll all be worth it." He glanced at what appears to look like a large wristwatch with the steadily ticking countdown, still displayed on the monitor.

"Just eighteen more hours. Finally, everything changes. Today." He knew that he was doing the right thing especially since it was all his fault.

With a sigh he went back upstairs praying to whatever entity there was that nothing happens to the portal.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

Mabel was running down the halls, followed by a tired Dipper groaning with Mabel who had an excited grin on her face.

"Ahh! It's here it's here it's here!" She bounced as she ran and Dipper sighed with frustration that it was so early in the morning,

"Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!" She put emphasis on Amazing and Dipper tiredly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, 

"If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing." He chuckled to himself and Mabel rolled her light honey brown eyes and cheered,

"Feast your eyes!" She ripped open the door to reveal a closet filled with various types of fireworks in a box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH!" With this Dipper was in awe at how many were there. Mabel reached up to put her hand on his shoulder that was exposed due to the tank top he was wearing,

"Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it." She gave him a knowing look and he grinned with mischief causing Mabel to have a smile of her own along with a weird feeling.

A feeling that felt gut wrenching but fluttery at the same time, she never understood why she held this feeling but it's there and there's nothing she could do about it because the feeling has been lurking around the time they've been staying in Gravity Falls. But Mabel smiled at Dipper as they both thought the same thing,

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" Dipper rose his arms in the arm and Mabel bounced around but they both saw Stan marching up to them and Dipper looked towards Stan with a sly caught look while Mabel stopped and turned her head towards their Gruncle who started,

"Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks." He paused and then grinned with a smirk on his lips and continued his sentence but not without putting his hands on both of his great niblings shoulders, "...without me." Both Mabel and Dipper whooped and Stan couldn't help but chuckle.

♡~~~◇~~~♡ 

Dipper grabbed a green icy-pop from the cooler and unwrapped it bringing to sweet treat to his mouth while Mabel was standing excitedly next to Stan, who was sitting on the lounge chair with a lit sparkler and Roman candle. 

"Here you go, sweetie," Stan smiled with a mirth he thought he wouldn't find again as he lights Mabel's skyrocket with a sparkler,

"Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan." He leaned back and looked towards Dipper who had his legs folded in more focused on the lights of the fireworks and Stan knew that he liked the kid, it reminded him so much of what was going to happen today.

But Stan glanced back at Mabel to watch her aim the skyrocket and screech like a banchee,

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" The firework went off and exploded in the sky causing a scatter of various colors like emerald green and flamingo pink.

Stan looked down at Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approach the Mystery Shack as the multiple fireworks go off.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" The darker skinned sheriff put his hands on his hips and Stan being Stan responded with a comeback,

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" His response was met with both twins giggling and the sheriff chuckled while the deputy joined in and Blubs responded back,

"Well, I can't argue with that, you can carry on." The sheriff and the deputy walked off and Stan when they were out of earshot range he told the twins,

"But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up."

♡~~~◇~~~♡

The agents wrapped yellow police caution-tape around the Shack. Several police cars are parked outside. 

A random agent led a struggling Stan in handcuffs. Dipper and Mabel lost in the confusion of how did the day so so wrong to them from lighting fireworks and water balloons to Stan getting arrested and the shack being police custody.

"Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" The older man didn't honestly know what was going on and saw Dipper, Mabel and Agent Powers and Agent Trigger walk up to the car which had Stan slammed on the trunk,

"The government guys? I thought you got eaten by zombies!" Dipper was slowly slipping into his anger, wanting to feed the flames of the rage.

"We survived. Barely." Dipper looked at them giving a glare of death, that said to them 'I wish you didn't' and Powers didn't like the glare and decided to make the situation funnier,

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby." He chuckled causing Trigger to look away in embarrassment while Dipper's glare didn't light up making both Agents uncomfortable. Trigger remembering what he said being broken of the trance of Dipper's death stare,

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!" Powers rolled his eyes and continued on holding up a tablet showing Dipper why they were there,

"This is security footage of a government waste facility." Dipper saw on the screen the footage of a person in a radiation suit stealing barrels, Dipper still looks at the screen as Powers continues to talk,

"At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste." Dipper's eyes widened at the accusations and the fact of how much waste was stolen, who needs that much of it first of all?

"What? You think that's me?" Stan's eyes widened at the fact they were on him, that they would probably stop him from fixing what had been wrong in his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with us, Pines!" Powers was fed up and he slammed his hand down on the hood of the car and Stan had to respond,

"But I actually am dumb!" But no government agent there believed him and the agent who held him pushed him back started to be led away to a vehicle he started to figure an alibi,

"Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!"

"Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" Dipper tried to reach Stan after his speech but was held back by Powers Dipper knew he couldn't cry out in frustration because he knew that Stan was a good man with good intentions but he knew that the government would take him if he started crying blood.

"Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" Mabel hated the look of turmoil on Dipper's face and wanted to wipe it away from his sweet pale coffee skin and maybe kiss his lips to help him but she shook her head feeling icky as Powers continued with,

"Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man." And Powers went back to the teen who looked like he wanted to physically fight him quite literally and he leaned down to the boy and Mabel heard him say,

"Sorry to break it to you kids, but you don't know your uncle at all." He put on his sunglasses and walked away.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

Soos, Dipper & Mabel started to enter entering Stan's lab because they wanted to know the truth to see who they've known almost the whole summer. 

All gasp at the surprise of the portal that glow a pale ivory blue,

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." Her voice was lost due to her own shock of the situation at hand and Dipper could only respond with,

"This can't be real..."

Soos couldn't believe his eyes either, wondering what else the older man was hiding from them..like maybe he was a axe murderer or something even worse.

"It's just like that bunker in the woods..." Dipper slid his hand on some of the poles in the lab feeling their smooth as marble structure.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" Soos looked towards Dipper with uncertainty in his jade green-ish gray orbs.

"kay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets especially with you and your teddy bear." She nervously chuckled as Dipper blushed in embarrassment about his teddy bear being mentioned at an inappropriate time such as this. 

Mabel picked up a picture frame of everyone in the picture that Stan had of them and showed the two males,

"It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" She looked towards Dipper who couldn't help but soften at her sweet words but his attitude changed when he saw all three journals siting there and he changed his mind,

"It can't be... it's impossible. The other two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real.." Dipper couldn't believe that his mood changed so quickly and his bond that he had developed was shriveling very hastily like leaves being left out during winter.

"Maybe he's the author?" Soos shrugged and Dipper's emotions were slowly spiraling down into the deepest depths of anger and his hard gaze was still on the books.

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Dipper gripped his chocolate and golden locks and he gritted his teeth in frustration as his breathing started to go rapid.

His chest constricted and Dipper felt like he was drowning in a sea of fear of the truth that Stan hid.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"What are you waiting for Mabel?! press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper yelled as his grip tightened on the wooden pole as his body was dragged towards the portal but the stake was keeping him from entering.

"No, you can't! Please Mabel! You have to trust me!" Stan knew that his plans couldn't be ruined, he did enough damage to his family and he didn't want his hard work and efforts to be wasted. Stan's hazel brown eyes watered as Mabel's same pigmented orbs start shedding tears rapidly,

"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel took a pause to sob as she held on to the short pole that had the button on it and continued, "I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but--" Mabel wanted to trust, god how she wished she could go on her gut instinct,

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something? I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" He had to yell over the computers final 20 second countdown and Stan pleaded with his watery orbs for Mabel to understand.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper was begging for her not to go on her gut feeling because Mabel was too trusting towards everyone and she glanced at him, noticing the fear in his eyes that were frequently covered by his mid neck length hair due to the wind that the portal created.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan almost looked defeated but his face showed a beam of hope and Mabel knew the answer of what she was going to do.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Mabel noticed the harsh glare in his orbs and how his fingernails were digging into the wood. But she already made her choice, she has to trust herself with the right decision.

As the clock got down to the final four seconds Mabel expressed her choice,

"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper eyes widened with disbelief and Mabel let go of the button while she stared at Stan giving him a soft smile,

"I trust you." She lifted her hands getting ready to enter the portal herself due to how close she was to it and Dipper screamed at her,

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!" As the computer reached the number one then Dipper, Stan, Soos and Mabel all disappeared in an explosion of light as each of them screamed out.

But when everything comes down to earth it's calm and the portal was now a mess of tangled wires and metal, that glows bright blue. 

All four people noticed a figure that emerged from the portal. The azure blue light fades behind him as he walked forward, placing a six-fingered hand on the cover of the first journal, then he picked it up and places it into the inside pocket of a long, dark coat. 

"What...? Who is that?" Mabel stuttered in wonder while Dipper stayed silent wanting an explanation but his mouth had a bad taste in it due to the betrayal from Mabel that he had to swallow down.

"The author of the journals...my brother." Dipper noticed as the man took off his googles that his chocolate eyes matched Dippers right eye.

"You-" the man snarled at Stan while said man was crossing his arms while the unknown figure that looked like Stan had his fists clenched.

Now this was interesting.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,


	7. I could Possibly forgive you

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6: I could possibly forgive you.

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

"Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" Stan was excited to see his twin brother once again. But his brother had different plans and decked Stan right dead in his jaw.

"Oh! Ow! What the heck was that for Stanford?!" Stan mumbled softly as he rubbed his jaw that his brother may have dislocated or at least brought a huge bruise to the area. 

"Stanley.." Stan's twin brother growled like a broken man while jabbing his index finder into his twin brother's chest.

The younger odd twins stood, one astonished and amazed at the fact she had two Gruncles and the other empty and betrayed due to the fact that Mabel picked Stan over him. 

"Ford, at least say thank you because, I tried to.." Stanley tried to plead with his 15 minute older twin, which Ford held his head in his hands,

"Stanley, you honestly want me to thank you for after all you done! you took me away from the two things I've ever cared about." Stanford's deep rich brown eyes bore into Stanley's hazelnut brown eyes that had guilt for what he had done exactly 11 years ago and Ford glanced towards the two children,

"Stanley you didn't tell me there were children here!" Ford gritted his teeth within his mouth at Stanley's stupidity of possibility ending the world and ruining the relationship he's obtained, along with bringing innocent children into the equation; an equation that was made from their own problems.

Stan response was to explain who the children were,

"They're your family, Poindexter. Shermie's grandkids...I think.." Stan rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced towards Dipper who was devoid of any emotions and just stared at the dark button that stopped glowing the second the portal faded.

"You think?" Ford rolled his eyes towards the sky while he crossed his arms waiting his twins verbal response.

Stan chuckled softly while shrugging his shoulders with a gentle movement and Ford could only huff out as he introduced himself to the two children, Stanford cloaked in black went up to Mabel first with a gentle smile along with not seeing the other child due to the fact Ford was more focused on his current actions and said,

"Greetings, that's what the hip thing to say right? Well I haven't been to this dimension in who knows how years, so..." 

Mabel giggled like a child excited about meeting someone new which always excited her and shook his hand and exclaimed,

"Whoa, a six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!" Her white teeth that were gently tinged with pale yellow that had braces covering them were in a full grin as they shook hands.

Ford smiled at Mabel and liked her because of how enthusiastic she was, she reminded him of a certain creature in a way and his stare turned sad towards Mabel, wondering what happened after he was sucked into the portal.

Ford took his hand out of Mabel's and sighed that the kid actually liked him and thought his fingers, all six on each hand was unique and cool.

After he had pulled away and pushed his anxieties of the children not liking him, Ford took out his journal but kept it in his hand for later to see if any damage was done to his prized possessions after his hand shake with the other twin. 

Ford turned to glance at the boy who looked at him and the other man's eyes grew watery as the book slipped out of his grasp landing on the floor with a loud thunk.

Dipper looked surprised at the author who he had been searching for had dropped the journal and he went to pick it up but Ford pulled the boy to him, the older of the two knelt on one knee,

"What's your name?" Dipper noticed how Ford had a glimmer of joy shrouded by melancholy in his chocolate orbs, and with a blush on his milky caramel skin he answered,

"Well it's Mason Alcor Pines but for some weird reason my mother doesn't remember giving me my first or middle name..." Dipper looked as Ford looked at Stan who had a broken smile on his face and Dipper felt like the older twins were hiding something from him.

Dipper looked towards Soos who just shrugged his shoulders and everyone went dead silent at Ford swiping Dipper's bangs up to see his golden pigmented orb and his embarrassing birthmark.

Ford turned to Stan and strolled up to him with a furious look on his face,

"How long?" Stan knew what Ford was asking about and he went up to Dipper who had a confused look on his face. Stan put a hand on his coffee and creme hair and Stan he gave a grim look to Ford,

"I think he's 12 now...right Dipper you're 12?" Dipper nodded his head at the question and Ford immediately went back to questioning what he had missed and Soos brought up Bill, the magician demon woman.

Ford turned towards Soos and asked a question that nobody predicted,

"Is She still around?" Dipper looked towards Ford with immediate interest on the fact that why would Ford care about some demon who tried to invade Stan's mind.

"No but she invaded Gruncle Stan's mind!" Mabel hugged Stan's torso as she wasn't tall enough to properly hug him and Ford looked as if he was starting to think deeply about something,

"Was she made a deal?" Dipper knew what the deal was according to what Mabel had told him and she immediately remembered what Bill and Gideon's deal was about,

"In exchange for getting the code to Gruncle Stan's safe Bill wanted Gideon to help Bill find something but what that something is alludes me." Dipper stared at the ground with wonder on what was Bill searching for but better yet he'd finally did what he wanted to do all summer and finally meet the author of the journals,

"I-I can't believe it. You're the author of the journals.." finally being brought back into reality for who Ford was and Ford gave off a smile and a coffee pigmented brow to go up,

"You've read my journals?" Stan noticed how his brother was lightening up and how much calmer he was and Dipper's eyes grew brighter as he talked,

"I haven't just read them; I've lived them! I have so many questions about them, so much I want to know, especially about you!" Soos, Mabel and Stan noticed the proud grin that Ford had gracing his features making him look younger and happier. But Ford shook his head and got back on task,

"there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?" Ford held Dipper's shoulders as he asked and Dipper glanced up while feeling something he hadn't for a while,

A warm buzzing feeling that squeezed around him like plastic wrap and he felt safe, warm and a wave of nostalgia that made his stomach whirl and slowly he felt the urge to throw up.

"No, just us. Also maybe the entire U.S. government." Stan chuckled deeply along with awkwardly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Stanley..." Ford groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

♡~~~◇~~~♡

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Dipper sighed out in shame not knowing what was truly going on but he still didn't excuse Mabel for her actions.

Stan looked at his brother, seeing a softer look on his face while he stroked the top of Dipper's ombre locks. Stanley pines knew that he had done the right thing, he has started to fix what had been broken.

"So Stanley what happened while I was gone?" Ford glanced towards Stan who heard footsteps and he told his twin with a serious facial expression,

"We can catch up when we get rid of the agents." His hazel eyes glanced up and Ford had nodded his head in agreement, to first rid them. But how is the main question,

"I GOT IT!" Dipper smiled as he searched the bag he was carrying with him and pulled out a memory erasing gun and presented it to Stanford.

"Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these.." he paused while looking at dipper then proceeding his sentence after he turned his head towards the gun,

"but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency.." Ford walked to the wall and attached some cords into the gun and put on a pair of goggles to and look through them to see the agents running into the shack looking for them. Ford turned to everyone and said,

"There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" As he says this he grabs Dipper and gets down holding his ears just like everyone else as the agents are at the door.

A wave pulses through the shack and yard. The agents were hit the worst while everyone under was totally unaffected.

"What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?" Powers stated confused at the mystery shack and why he was there in the first place but soon Ford had come out with Dipper at his side.

"Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington." Ford paused to flip through some of the girls drawings and then pressed on,

"According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your... floppy disks, and 8-tracks...right?" Ford's eyes hardened towards the men as they glanced around confused and listening,

Powers comes up to the older man and puts a small item in his hand, Ford looked to see it was a flash drive with the word 'pines' written in a normal form unlike his usual cursive,

"Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive." The agent stuttered at the first piece of his sentence and Ford stared at the group of men and snapped,

"Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!" Dipper respected how much authority Ford carried in his voice along with chill. Ford pushed his glasses up his nose as Powers let the others know that it was a false alarm.

Mabel's eyes widened towards the newcomer and she hugged him pushing Dipper slightly out of her way.

"Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" Her bubbly personality towards Ford pissed off Dipper to a point where he wanted to drag his nails into the soft skin of Mabel's neck until she bled. 

It was like she was separating him from the warm feeling of familiarity that soothed him and it made him feel a slight bitterness.

"Let's not go crazy; it was serviceable" Stanley came out with Soos following behind and Ford leaned down to Mabel,

"Thank you, kid, but please, call me Ford." He patted her head and Dipper eyes glossed over because Mabel was allowed to call him Ford, that was unfair in the preteen's book. He was supposed to meet and be close to the author not her.

Ford noticed how Dipper's eyes had glossed over like he had been betrayed and Ford walked over to him leaning in but bringing Dipper into a hug,

"When you're ready, you can call me something else." Dipper was lost, what was this something else? Dipper wanted to know now, what was the special title he can give to the author that no one else can?

"Okay kids time to hit the hay." Stan put his hands on his hips and Dipper exited his hug with Ford to say,

"This is the author! I wanna ask so many questions!" Dipper clicked a pen that was now in his grasp multiple times, Stan rolled his hazel orbs and turned both kids around by their heads and pushed them off to bed. Soos let himself out.

But a certain bi-colored boy stayed behind to hear the older twins conversations,

"Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stan laughed awkwardly and Ford smiled and responded,

"You look like dad." Ford looked disheartened as Stan lost his smile at the mention of their father, Ford sighed,

"Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, I'm taking my son back as well and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?" Dipper's eyes widened, the author had a child. Now Dipper had a new mystery to explore he thought as he climbed the stairs,

"You really aren't gonna thank me, are you?....Fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left." With that Ford looked at Stan,

"How could I forgive you? You took me away from my family. And you can't keep me from him forever, sooner or later it's all going to end." Ford growled but he sighed as Stan reached the top stair to say good night to the kids,

"Stan...maybe one day....I could possibly Forgive you." Ford started his tread down to the basement.


	8. The truth Revealed

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

◸ᴛᴡᴏ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ◿

After the lights went out, Dipper knew he had to solve this new mystery game of finding the authors son.

Mabel was asleep and Stan had went down to dreams of serenity due to his ending nightmares of betrayal to his twin brother. While Ford had retreated to the basement.

Dipper strolled out of the room with a new ambition of finding out who this child was. Maybe it was Robby? Gideon...now that just creeped Dipper out. But he wanted to know.

Ford was such a good man, he was kind and caring. The man deserved to see his family again, especially after he had bonded with the author over their favorite game together. Dipper was determined to find the two other people.

Dipper snuck down the creaky steps carefully because the preteen didn't want anything or anyone to stop him from his mission of helping his Gruncle Ford. 

The ombré boy knew one person that could help him and that person was Blandin. As much as Dipper didn't want to associate with the man he had to he had to see the past with Ford.

But as Dipper was about to step out the door he saw the third journal open on another page that Dipper hadn't seen before.

Dipper strolled up to the page that sat innocently on the table torn away from the journal and it read,

'William Cipher: Twin sister of Bill Cipher.' 

Bill had a sister? Maybe this was the better route for Dipper, maybe he could summon the demon and make a deal, to see the past. He knew that this is what needed to be done and if that means making another deal with another demon so be it.

Dipper took the page into his porcelain mixed with toffee hands and opened the door quietly despite the adrenaline pumping itself into his veins from how exciting the idea of tangling with danger.

The pines boy ran into the woods his legs running as fast as he can into the twisted thicket with creatures lurking from gnomes to the multi-bear.

The boy felt his legs burn from hard he'd been pushing them ever since he sprinted down the front steps of the mystery shack.

He stopped to catch his breath and glanced at the page again to read how to summon the twin of Bill.

'You can summon Will by saying Bill's summoning verse backwards, you don't need anything else'

Dipper rose a fuzzy eyebrow, that was it? No salt? No candles? No satanic ritual? Dipper was grateful that it's only just that to summon the other demon.

"Okay Let's try this...." Dipper took a deep breath and continued,

"venetisarium! Meteforis. Ventium dominus meteforis. Entangulum, Triangulum" Dipper chanted only for his eyes to glow eye blistering yellow unlike Gideon's which glowed a nice pale blue.

All of a sudden Dipper's eyes went back to normal, this wasn't at all like Gideon's summoning, Gideon's was painful and he felt sick afterwards but Dipper's was painless and felt nice like petting a dogs silky fur.

There stood a woman bathed in blue dressed in a adorable assortment of a white dress shirt with a sky blue jabot tie with a waist high royal blue skirt with darker navy blue roses painted on,

Her hair was styled in a pixie cut, her skin fair just like Mabel's and her eyes were a stunning electric blue unlike Bill's glimmering soft amber color.

"Uh...I wanna- I wanna make a deal?" Dipper cursed his shyness towards the demon and the blue demoness eyes watered and she engulfed the boy in a hug with Dipper's head into her flat chest.

"Wait-what..." Dipper pulled away and Will tilted her head in confusion,

"Oh...yes, I forgot..." Will muttered to herself and she was loud enough for Dipper to hear her. And Dipper spoke,

"Are we going to make a deal?" Will looked shocked and she sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay...uh you can have whatever in exchange for seeing into the past." Dipper looked to the older blue demon who looked conflicted but nodded and responded to him,

"Where did you want to go? The 1800s? 1967?" Will looking at the boy with hurt that he didn't remember but she knew she couldn't blame him.

"I want to go back-" Dipper thought for a second, did he want to see Ford's family? Yeah of course he did but this was his chance to find out.

"The exact time and place I was born." Dipper looked to the blue demon whose eyes were casted to the ground and with a walk gripped his hand and opened a small portal into the past.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper glanced around and he was at..

The mystery shack? Why was he here? Especially before it because the mystery shack.

"Uh hey you brought me to the wrong spot." Dipper tried to sound gentle and Will smiled softly towards the boy, her eyes meeting his,

"No, I brought you to the right place." Dipper was lost and he had to see this, why his mother gave birth to him at the mystery shack, was she visiting Gruncle Stan? 

"Wait! Can they see us?" Dipper turned to Will and Will shook her head no.

Dipper with shaking knees that were more unstable than a wild boar entered the shack before it became the fake tourist attraction it is today.

The living room was the same but Dipper looked shocked at who sat at the couch, it was Bill.

Bill sat with her hair up in a messy bun while She wore a maternity night gown that reached her caramel knees rubbing at her stomach which was swollen like a watermelon.

"Ugh! Pinetree why must you cause me pain? Not the fun kind." Pine tree? That's the...the nickname she gave Dipper. Oh god was Bill...his mother? If that's the case than who's his-

"Hey you okay?" Dipper's gut twisted in turmoil as he recognized that deep serious tone. With glistening eyes he turned to see Ford holding a tray of brownies with cute fluffy pink oven mits.

"Yes I'm fine, just-" Bill paused in sentence with both of her golden eyes wide in fear as she got up and everyone saw how a clear fluid started to trickle down Bill's leg.

"Fordsy..." Bill's tone plus the liquid that was starting to increase by larger amounts slowly made Ford realize that it was time.

Ford immediately grabbed Bill and walked her up the stairs slowly as to not trigger anymore fluid to trickle down her caramel legs.

Dipper rapidly followed with freshly fallen tears that fell down his face like a waterfall. As he followed both of them he had a Epiphany. His whole life, everything he knew, was a lie....

His parents weren't his actual parents and Mabel wasn't his twin sister... just .....they were strangers to him, strangers who picked on him and hurt him. 

Now he knows where that fuzzy warm feeling comes from, it's because deep down inside he recognizes his true parents.

"AHHH!" Dipper sprung into action as he heard Bill's scream of anguish and he tumbled into the room just as Bill was placed on the cot that Dipper knows is now Mabel's bed.

Bill's gold eyes filled with tears and when she closed them the translucent liquid slid down her tanned cheeks and Ford could only rub his thumbs into Bill's ankles.

Dipper stood by Bill's side looking down at his real mother, quivering, quaking while panting.

"Bill you have to push." Ford sounded serious but Dipper could feel the waves of nervousness and fear wavering the serious tone.

Bill took a deep breath as a cramp started to build to a contraction and pushed with her teeth grinding as she pushed.

Dipper just watched as he pushed sweaty clumps of golden blond hair out of the dream demons face as said demon was pushing.

After a few pushes Ford eyes glistened as Bill sighed and laid back a look of relief flooding her features and Dipper walked over to Ford and saw himself, smaller and frail.

He was in Ford's arms wriggling as tiny sobs became louder as Bill's umbilical cord had been cut and the way Dipper could tell it was him was the birthmark that was on his forehead. The constellation clear as day on his once tiny head.

"Bill you did it." Ford walked up to Bill holding the half demon child and handing Bill their child.

Bill took some more deep breaths and stroked baby Dipper's back with her tattooed hand and Bill groaned as she sat up to properly hold baby Dipper and Older Dipper saw how his baby self smiled a gummy smile at both his parents and Bill's eyes started to water again but instead of translucent tears his tears were crimson red.

Bill booped his nose with a short black almond nail which caused his baby self to grip on to Bill's caramel finger and gnaw on it.

"What do you want to name him?" Ford sat on the bed next to Bill while older current Dipper stood at the foot of the bed watching the interaction and Bill sighed and smiled,

"Mason." Bill looked towards Ford and Ford added,

"Mason...Alcor!.....Mason Alcor Pines." Ford stroked his son's cheek while baby Dipper chirped like a baby bird.

Current Dipper strolled out of the room, his heart in his intestines empty, hollowed, like someone reached in and scraped everything out.

This is why. Why he was so different, why Ford and Bill acted weird towards him. But one question remains how did he end up with Lilian and Mabel?

He figured that Ford was taken into the portal when he was a baby. But what about Bill? Was Bill forced to give him up due to Ford being gone and just smuggled him into his cousin's family.

His 'father' was actually his cousin. Mabel was his first cousin once removed. His great uncle Stanley was his actual uncle, his grandfather Shermy was his uncle as well and his great uncle Ford was actually his father.

Dipper felt relieved yet hollow. He was grateful that he wasn't related to neither Mabel nor Lilian. Not the way he assumed.

But he knew he had to confront his father. Stanford, the author.

He was the author's son.

Will stood holding out her arms and he followed through with the hug and mumbled,

"Does this mean you're my aunt?" His Heterochromic orbs met electric blue and Will nodded While she stroked her nephews hair.

"Want to go back?" Dipper nodded as Will took them back to the forest. And Dipper looked towards Will,

"What do you want for your side?" Dipper referred to the deal but Will chuckled,

"It was never sealed, we didn't shake hands." Will smiled and Dipper knew she did it on purpose.

Dipper smiled back and waved at the blue coated woman and she waved back and let Dipper walk away. 

And Dipper now knows that special name he could call the author, Father or just Dad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The boy made it back to the mystery shack, as he slipped in through the old rickety door he smiled for once, with a childish glee because he had killed two birds with one stone.

He had found the author's family and Dipper had found his real one.

And Dipper after he got over the emptiness as he walked to the shack started to feel giddy and couldn't sleep but he knew he had to force himself to, he wanted to talk to Bill.

With a final sigh he closed his eyes. A new hope blooming for the half demon.


	9. A reunion

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»

Dipper opened his eyes again to be met with a large victorian themed dining room. The wall between the living room which was adjacent to the dining room was glass. Velvet couches were in Dipper's view.

But why was he here? In the dining room of all places; maybe he forgot to eat dinner and is now dreaming of it maybe?

"Pinetree." Dipper's eyes widened and snapped towards the staircase that was far from the other side of the table.

Bill stood at the top of the staircase, her dress was a long sleeved gold mermaid shaped dress with a sweetheart neckline that let jet black jewels dangle from the neckline. Her long silk gold hair was tied up in a braided bun with her fringe being the only thing allowed to dangle free. 

Bill strolled down the staircase, elegant and graceful tears collecting on her lash line as Dipper moved from the table towards Bill almost sprinting. Bill noticed this and hurried her strolling to a fast paced trot.

"B-ill" Dipper collided with the demons lower stomach as thin arms wrapped around the demons hips clutching hard.

"Shhh little one, it's alright now." The demon ran obsidian fingernails through fluffy ombre hair while dipper let crimson tears stain the pure gold gown.

"W-why di-" Bill shushed him by squatting down to be at her son's height.

"Sapling I'm so sorry. If you knew before I don't believe you would've reacted well." Dipper shook his head causing Bill to lift a finely crafted eyebrow and putting toffee hands on the crying boy's shoulders, silently begging for him to elaborate.

"Why d-id you l—leave m-me?" A cough was released from dipper as he struggled to breathe through his sentences. Bill knew exactly what he was now referring to.

"My precious, there are people out there who wanted to hurt me and your father because of the things I have done...which was less than ideal....but I had no choice after I was summoned by a bunch of cultists, I was practically trapped there..." Bill clutched her son close to her voluminous chest letting some crimson spill as well.

"But when I finished the deal, I came home to my husband missing and my son ripped away from me. I can't leave Gravity Falls, there was always something keeping me in." Bill hugged her son tighter as if he'd slip away if the demon were to let go of the half-ling.

"Bill?" The familiar tone of Ford's voice snapped both sets of closed eyes open and the tall demon stood as Dipper clutched her hip in a side hug where Bill was facing forward and dipper was facing Bill's side.

The older man stumbled in as Bill was able to fix his makeup and change dresses. From sleek golden long sleeved gown to a short sleeved knee high dress that showed of the thigh high leather heeled boots She wore both dresses sharing its sweetheart neckline. 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eye." Bill smiled at Ford's teary chocolate gaze. The last time they both had seen their son was on his first birthday and Ford slowly trotted over to see his son clutching at his mother's waist his mismatching eyes on him.

"Dipper I-" 

"Don't bother shortie I explained everything." Ford had a sharp look on his face,

"I'm not short I'm 5'7! You're the one whose ridiculously tall!" Bill snorted as Dipper was brightening up to his real parents antics with quietly giggling.

"Still taller than you brainiac." Bill laid a hand on top of Dipper's fluffy curls and another on her other hip where her son wasn't snuggling into.

"That's because you're wearing heels." Ford crossed his arms as his demonic wife snapped her fingers and was heel-less. Bill crouched down again to Dipper's height.

"You'll be the judge alright!" Bill winked as Dipper smiled and sniffled.

Bill strolled over to Ford and Dipper had to conceal a chuckle for Bill had a good solid head on Ford. Bill was still taller and both Dipper and Ford knew it.

"So kid whose taller?" Bill asked with a knowing smirk on onyx painted lips.

"You are mom-" Dipper stopped himself real short blushing at what he had just called Bill and Dipper brought his eyes up to Bill's to see a warm gentle smile that didn't radiate Bill's usual malice grin.

"It's okay mea deliciae filius, I don't mind."(my darling son) Bill leaned down and pecked her only child on the forehead leaving a charcoal colored kiss mark right where his birthmark would be.

"How were you able to escape from the portal I thought sta-" Bill had turned towards Ford and tilted her head in confusion but Ford interrupted the female demon before she finished the sentence.

"Well Stanley and the kids put it back together again and I was able to come back, I just wish it stayed open for you." Dipper saw Bill sigh and more deep almost black ruby cluttered at the base his long eyelashes.

"We all can't get what we want Stanford but if it's any consonance if the rift that the brown haired brat found is broken. I will be free from this hellscape." Dipper mismatching eyes widened at Bill's phrasing.

Brown haired brat? Dipper clicked that he was talking about Mabel. If Dipper was able to convince Mabel to give him the rift, his mom could be free; free to laugh with him, free to have strolls with him, free to watch ducktective with him and all of it without having to be a dream; he could live with Bill and Ford- his real parents for the rest of his eternity; spending it in Gravity Falls and not the torment that awaited him in California.

Dipper pulled on the end of Bill's dress as Ford was telling him that Mabel didn't know him well enough to get the orb and Bill stopped him letting her gaze fall on her star baby.

"I can get it, I can trick her. I can promise you that we can be happy-" he interrupted himself with sniffles and blurry vision and his birth mother wrapped delicate arms around him.

"I know you can especially after that wax Sherlock Holmes incident." Dipper looked up into his mother's golden eyes and sheepishly asked,

"You know about that?"Bill chuckled lightheartedly and nodded her head which caused Dipper to flush with embarrassment.

"Ever since I came back through Devil stars deal I decided to catch up on what I missed during your summer and I gotta say kid, I'm impressed." Bill looked to Ford with a proud smile on her face as Ford returned a confused look.

"Well there's a lot your father has to be informed of especially about the white haired toddler and the Northwest heir." Dipper was wide eyed Bill knowing about Pacifica and Gideon was terrifying to say the least.

"But now you two have to wake up." Bill kissed her son before Dipper disappeared from dreamworld to real world.

Bill's eyes dropped to the floor as Ford had laid a chin on his right shoulder.

"Oh Fordsie, the things I've watched him do in such a short span. I'm so proud of him." Bill covered her eyes with a gloved hand as she quietly sobbed.

Both had missed out on so much in their son's life because of the blind eye society and Stanley pines.

Bill couldn't blame Stan, both he and Ford were at fault for the portal. If Bill hadn't told him that the blind eye was on the prowl for their child maybe he would've been so paranoid.

Bill, Stan and Ford were all to blame for this mess and Will had tried to clean up the mess the best way she could.

As Ford faded away to live apart of waking world Bill sat down in the nearest chair and glanced at the clock.

Bill smiled softly, she knew her sapling wouldn't fail her and soon Bill could hold her baby in the human realm once more.

And maybe give his adoptive mother and sister a taste of their own vile medicine.


End file.
